wikimodfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tutorial: Corrigir falha em MP7/8/9/10 de SIM INVÁLIDO
Aparelhos de MP7, 8, 9, 10 são uma febre hoje em dia por possuir muitos recursos que apenas celulares "caros" possuem. Mas infelizmente muitas pessoas estão sendo vítimas da mensagem "Sim Inválido", no qual o aparelho deixa de funcionar com uma ou mais operadoras. Este artigo mostrará os passos necessários de como realizar um pequeno reparo no sistema. Estes processos são simples e tem uma chance relativamente mínima de danificar o sistema, sendo este bem seguro. Qual é o motivo para o celular "deixar de funcionar"? Resposta: Pelo fato da maioria dos MP7/8/9/10 compartilharem a mesma numeração de IMEI, as operadoras bloqueiam o sinal para esses aparelhos por operarem fora dos padrões do sistema GSM, pois um código IMEI é único de cada aparelho, o mesmo não pode ser usado por nenhum outro, e os aparelhos que usam 2 chips usam duas numerações de IMEI. O que será feito para corrigir isso? Resposta: Vamos trocar a numeração do IMEI do aparelho por uma que não é usada, "ressucitando" o aparelho. ATENÇÃO: Antes de realizar qualquer processo, se seu aparelho possuir 2 entradas para SIM Card (chip), habilite somente a entrada do "Chip A", independente de qual entrada você está utilizando. Vá no Menu > Ajustes > Modo SIM Card e habilite apenas o "Chip A". Coloque o chip na entrada "Chip A". Antes de qualquer ação, digite em seu aparelho: *#06#, e anote esta numeração. Caso seu aparelho mostre duas numerações, anote as duas. peço ajuda aos meus amigos da net, eu consigo conectar como amigo disse ai em baixo, so que quando cliclo no start para mudar o imei o pc envia mais o cel nao recebe nada a taxa de transferencia so envia, o que fazer: uso bluetooth Método via Bluetooth 1- Primeiramente você deverá ter um adaptador Bluetooth ou computador com Bluetooth. Baixe e instale o programa Bluesoleil 6.0 ou versão mais recente. 2- Baixe o programa MTK IMEI (neste link) e extraia os arquivos. 3- Ative a função Bluetooth no dispositivo celular e ative a função "Visibilidade: ON". 4- Abra o BlueSoleil e clique duas vezes no globo no centro da janela. O sistema irá procurar seu celular. 5- Quando aparecer seu aparelho na janela do BlueSoleil, clique no aparelho com o botão direito do mouse e selecione "Emparelhar". Aparecerá uma tela solicitando uma senha. Digite uma senha de até 8 dígitos (Ex: 0000). No celular aparecerá uma tela solicitando esta senha. Digite a mesma senha. 6- Depois, clique duas vezes sobre o ítem "Porta Série Bluetooth". 7- Abra o painel de controle > Sistema > Hardware > Gerenciador de dispositivos (Ou painel de controle > gerenciador de dispositivos), mas não feche o MTK IMEI. 8- Na guia "Portas (COM & LPT)", verifique qual ítem está configurado para uso no BlueSoleil (Ex: Bluetooth Serial Port COM5). Anote o número (Ex: 5) 9- Neste mesmo ítem, clique com o botão direito do mouse e selecione "Propriedades". Na guia "Configurações e porta", localize o ítem "Bits por segundo". Selecione o valor "115200", clique em OK e feche o Gerenciador de Dispositivos. 10- Abra o MTK IMEI e selecione o ítem "Configuration". Clique no botão "Enter configuration mode". Será solicitada uma senha. Senha: MIADM 11- Verifique se o ítem "Auto Generate IMEI" está DESMARCADO. 12- Na área "Comm Settings", no ítem "COM", digite o número do ítem que você localizou no Gerenciador de Dispositivos, ex: 5. 13- Selecione o ítem "Write SIM CARD 1 IMEI" para alterar o IMEI do slot SIM 1 ou "Write SIM CARD 2 IMEI" para alterar o IMEI do slot SIM 2. Escolha uma dessas duas opções. 14- Clique em "Save all configuration". o Programa pedirá para que ele seja reiniciado. 15- Abra novamente o Bluesoleil e reconecte de novo a opção "Porta serial Bluetooth". 16- Abra novamente o MKT IMEI. No campo "IMEI Imput", digite 14 números aleatórios (ex: 75361859083526), mas não use nenhum IMEI existente, pois seu celular voltará a ser bloqueado. 17- Clique em "Start" e aguarde uma mensagem verde de confirmação. 18- Reinicie seu celular. Após ele reiniciar, espere encontrar a rede. Se encontrou a rede, experimente tentar realizar uma chamada. Se o telefone consegue fazer chamadas, então o processo foi executado corretamente. Se for necessário alterar a numeração do "Chip 2", repita os passos do 10 ao 18. ATENÇÃO: Não use a mesma numeração de IMEI para os dois slots "Chip 1" e "Chip 2"! Método por Cabo USB 1- Baixe o programa MTK IMEI (neste link) e extraia os arquivos. 2- Conecte seu celular ao computador e, no aparelho, selecione o modo "Porta Serial", "Porta COM" ou algo parecido. 3- Abra o painel de controle > Sistema > Hardware > Gerenciador de dispositivos (Ou painel de controle > gerenciador de dispositivos), mas não feche o MTK IMEI. 4- Na guia "Portas (COM & LPT)", verifique qual ítem está configurado para seu celular (Ex: Porta Serial COM5). Anote o número (Ex: 5) 5- Neste mesmo ítem, clique com o botão direito do mouse e selecione "Propriedades". Na guia "Configurações e porta", localize o ítem "Bits por segundo". Selecione o valor "115200", clique em OK e feche o Gerenciador de Dispositivos. 6- Abra o MTK IMEI e selecione o ítem "Configuration". Clique no botão "Enter configuration mode". Será solicitada uma senha. Senha: MIADM 7- Verifique se o ítem "Auto Generate IMEI" está DESMARCADO. 8- Na área "Comm Settings", no ítem "COM", digite o número do ítem que você localizou no Gerenciador de Dispositivos, ex: 5. 9- Selecione o ítem "Write SIM CARD 1 IMEI" para alterar o IMEI do slot SIM 1 ou "Write SIM CARD 2 IMEI" para alterar o IMEI do slot SIM 2. Escolha uma dessas duas opções. 10- Clique em "Save all configuration". o Programa pedirá para que ele seja reiniciado. 11- Desconecte e reconecte seu celular ao computador e, no aparelho, selecione o modo "Porta Serial", "Porta COM" ou algo parecido. (Em alguns modelos é necessário selecionar a opção "Modem") 12- Abra novamente o MKT IMEI. No campo "IMEI Imput", digite 14 números aleatórios (ex: 75361859083526), mas não use nenhum IMEI existente, pois seu celular voltará a ser bloqueado. 13- Clique em "Start" e aguarde uma mensagem verde de confirmação. 14- Reinicie seu celular. Após ele reiniciar, espere encontrar a rede. Se encontrou a rede, experimente tentar realizar uma chamada. Se o telefone consegue fazer chamadas, então o processo foi executado corretamente. Se for necessário alterar a numeração do "Chip 2", repita os passos do 11 ao 14. ATENÇÃO: Não use a mesma numeração de IMEI para os dois slots "Chip 1" e "Chip 2"! Categoria:Tutoriais